


1104 Coda

by jeweldancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1104 spoilers, Destiel - Freeform, Injury, M/M, Season 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after episode 4, season 11 (Baby). Contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1104 Coda

They limped back to the bunker on a wing and a prayer, Baby's engine protesting every mile but never quitting. Both brothers wanted to get as far away from town as possible before stopping, and their unspoken agreement led them to cross the Oregon border before pulling over to regroup. It took a couple of days to get Baby patched up enough to make it back to Kansas, and Dean regretted every minute away from Cas. He felt as if he might crawl out of his skin if he didn't get home soon.

They skyped frequently, but Dean didn't know if that made it better or worse--better in that he could see that Cas was alive and kicking, but worse because he could see Cas's pale, sickly complexion. He should be there, he ought to be there; Cas needed him. 

Castiel had tried an episode of The Walking Dead, but it hit too close to home for him to be enjoyable. After some internet research, he had selected Parks and Recreation as potentially more cheerful viewing. He didn't get all the references, but he enjoyed the interactions between the characters. It partly made up for being all alone in the bunker. His days revolved around television and talking to Dean.

Dean worried him; he looked rough, and Cas was too far away to help. Cas sat on Sam's bed and watched his fingers drum against the bedspread, a nervous habit he'd never had before. He should be there, he ought to be there; Dean needed him.

The closer they got to the bunker, the harder it was for Dean to keep still. He shifted in the driver's seat, leaned forward a bit, and tapped his hands on the steering wheel. Sam watched him tolerantly and said, "Easy, man. We'll be there soon." He realized exactly why Dean was so antsy, but he knew better than to say anything else. Dean would become defensive and they would lose whatever ground they had gained. 

Sam's phone pinged; another anxious text from Cas. He had been camped out in the garage for the last half hour, wrapped in Dean's blanket, waiting.

Are you close?

Easy, man. 10 minutes at the most.

Tell Dean to drive carefully, please. I have read that a high percentage of car accidents occur near one's own home.

Settle down, Cas. We'll be there before you know it.

Cas couldn't settle down. Knowing how close the brothers had come to dying on an "it's probably nothing" hunting trip had rattled him. Everyone thought they'd have all the time in the world, didn't they, to tell someone how they felt. And here he was, an angel of the Lord who should know better, falling into the same trap. He couldn't let another opportunity pass--

Cas's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the garage door opening. Instead of Baby's smooth, deep purr, he was startled to hear the screech of an engine under duress. Cas stared in shock at the damage the Impala had suffered, and felt grateful in his heart that she had delivered the boys from danger yet again. 

Dean emerged from the driver's side, battered and bruised, and stared at Cas. "You're wearing..."

"Your pajamas. Yes. You said that I could."

"No, it's okay. I remember. It just surprised me a little, not to see you in your usual."

Cas looked down shyly at the plaid pajama pants and aged Led Zeppelin t-shirt. "These clothes were so comfortable that I wanted to keep wearing them." He didn't mention that the clothes smelled pleasantly like Dean, making him feel less lonely. 

Sam pushed himself up from the passenger seat, wincing painfully. "Hey, Cas. Lookin' good. How you feeling?"

"I should be the one asking that, it seems." Cas regarded Sam's swollen face with concern. "Both of you come inside. I will heal you and you can get cleaned up. Dinner is in the oven."

Dean cleared his throat. "You shouldn't have done that, Cas. You should be resting, not cooking for us..."

"Don't change the subject, Dean. You promised you'd let Cas heal you, if I'd let him heal me. I'm not letting you out of this one."

"Fine," Dean huffed. "But you have to go first." 

"Whatever, Dean. I'm not going to toss and turn all night just because you're a stubborn ass. I'm too old for this." He turned to Cas and nodded. "Come on, Cas; do your thing."

Cas approached and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. Dean's worries faded a bit as his brother's face relaxed and his wounds knit themselves back together. Cas pulled Sam up to him in a quick embrace. "Sam. I'm glad you are all right."

"Same, Cas. Now. I believe you mentioned food?"

The angel's eyes brightened. "Yes. I also discovered something called the Food Network while you were away. Very informative. I have prepared chicken casserole, potatoes au gratin, and a marinated tomato and spinach salad especially with Sam in mind. There is also a French apple pie for dessert."

Dean whistled. "Damn, Cas. This I gotta see.

"Wait, Dean. I will attend to your injuries first..."

"Not now, Cas. I gotta eat first." Dean strode off toward the kitchen, leaving Cas dejected.

Sam shrugged helplessly. "You know how it is, man. Maybe he'll let you do it later."

Later, always later, Cas thought. There was always some excuse. The food had been consumed and appropriately praised, the dishes stacked in the sink, and Sam had made his way to his room. Dean patted Cas on the back appreciatively and moved toward the door. 

"That was great, Cas. I think I'm gonna go take a shower and hit the hay."

"Dean, wait."

"We'll talk tomorrow, Cas. I'm pretty beat."

Cas followed Dean into his room and watched him start unpacking his duffel bag.

"Dean."

Dean wouldn't meet Cas's eyes; he moved around the room, arranging the clothes he had just pulled from the bag. 

Cas stepped closer to him. "Dean."

Dean sidestepped him and sat on the bed, bending down to remove his boots. "Let's talk about this later, okay? I gotta get cleaned up. Been days since I had a decent shower."

Cas sat on the other side of the bed. "I'll wait."

Dean huffed impatiently. "Whatever, Cas." He entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and stripped off his clothes slowly. God, he hurt all over. He couldn't take this like he used to. Dean avoided looking at himself in the mirror as he started the shower and stepped behind the curtain.

He sighed as the powerful shower jets hit his skin, half in relief, half in protest of the stinging pain they elicited from his cuts. Rivulets of blood and water ran down his body and swirled around the drain. 

"Dean." Cas's voice was close and insistent, right on the other side of the shower curtain.

"Damn it, Cas, what are you doing here? You know I'm naked and shit. Are you crazy?

"Dean," very gently this time. "You don't have to suffer. It isn't necessary."

A tear slipped out, and Dean was glad that Cas couldn't see it. He wiped angrily at his eyes, and when he opened them again, Cas's hand was extended into the shower, palm up.

"Dean. Please."

Dean reached out and gripped the hand tightly, before he could change his mind. He could feel the tingle of skin healing, bruises fading, pain washing away; replaced by a feeling of warmth and well-being. 

Cas felt an intense relief. Dean's wounds had been worse than he would admit, and compounded with the still-healing injuries that Cas himself had inflicted. He had been in a great deal of pain, and the thought had been unbearable to Cas. "Thank you, Dean."

He laughed shakily. "Why are you thanking me, Cas?"

"Because you of all people know that it is worse to see someone you love suffer than to suffer yourself."

The room was silent, except for the sound of the shower, for a moment. Then Dean spoke again, his voice low and longing. "Cas? I don't want you to leave."

"I'll never leave you, Dean, as long as you want me. I may have to be away at times, but I will never leave you."

"I'll always want you." Another few seconds of silence passed. "Will you wait for me? I'll be out in a minute."

"Of course." Cas went back to Dean's bed and sat on the end of it, cross-legged. His heart was light for the first time in a long while.


End file.
